


day four.wmv

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, ben drowned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: A written version of "day four.wmv" through the eyes of Link.
Relationships: Link & Tatl (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	day four.wmv

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have 3 ongoing fics.  
> Yes I still took the time to write this.

Here he was. The dawn of the new day. Excited at all the possibilities that he was presented with at the start of the cycle, Link ran forward to West Clocktown. Hopefully the swordsman’s school would be open. Link had heard of there being a heartpiece as a reward for completing the jump attack quest. He could use a few more in his arsenal. 

He hadn’t seen Tatl since the beginning of the cycle. No matter, she was usually off and away sometimes. Unlike Navi she refused to be stuck in his hat. At first he was hurt by it but now he realized that it was simply her way of dealing with him. 

Skipping forward he almost fell forward as he saw what lay beneath his feat. Or what wasn't there. The floor of West Clocktown was gone. Not there. The stores stood there as normal, the flower pots on the isle and posts holding up the pseudo straw ceiling. 

“What the fu-” He breathed. “The hell?” He snatched his lens of truth and held it in front of him. Nothing. Wait nothing? Link checked again. Was it invisible? He gingerly placed a foot on the lack of ground. It hit solid ground and Link could only puzzle at what was happening. 

Now standing on the invisible dirt. Link stepped forward a bit by bit until he found his ground. His foot nudged some stairs. Gaining confidence he skipped up some stairs. The platform found on the top of the stairs was visible. Why was the rest not seen? 

He opened the shop’s front door hoping to collect his heartpiece and go. There stood no one in the shop. That shouldn’t be right. It was the dawn of the first day, he  _ should  _ be here. He never left and it was impossible for them to stray from the schedule that Link had mentally set up for them. The timeline assured that he would always know where they were at any time. 

“Hello?” He called out. Maybe he was in the back for a minute, not out of the shop completely. There was no reply to his call and Link was left to wonder where his Fairy guide as well as this swordsman had gone. 

He trailed around to the back of the shop, climbing up the step to see if he was in the back. The invisible stairs and now this? “Hello?” He called again. 

There was nothing in the back of the shop. Just a few crates and the bleak darkness. If it were the third day the Swordsman would be behind that crate right there. The one to his right. But the one to his left could be moved to find a blue rupee. He might as well get it since he was here. 

As Link jogged to the crate, he heard a sound behind him. A whirring noise not unlike the many machines in the great bay temple. Glancing behind him he freezed as he saw himself standing behind him. 

How was that? Link slowly turned around. There he was, a copy of himself standing right behind him. In the shop. It wasn’t animated at least. Link recognized it from the Stone Tower Temple and the Elegy of Emptiness. It was a statuesque version of himself. One with a half smile and a grimace imitating a smile on his face. It unnerved him now as much as it did then.

“Why are you here?” He asked the statue. It didn’t say anything, seeing as it had no mind to speak, no way to open its mouth, and it was an object and not a person. “How are you here?” Link mumbled this more to himself than the unspeaking statue. Link hadn’t played the Elegy of Emptiness, he had no need to do so. 

Link drew his sword, pointing it at his copy’s face. He let a few casual slices catch his copy’s arms and face. If there was no swordsman to earn a Heartpiece from then he might as well beat what was essentially a dummy in the back of the school. 

After having his fun he sheathed his sword, bowed to the statue, and took a few steps out before he was stopped by the whirring noise once more. 

What? Link looked behind him. The statue was there behind him, no others had been summoned like the Zora or Goron statues. But,  _ no. _ No way. The statue of him was closer to Link than it had been just moments before wasn’t it? Now standing a few inches away and not a few feet.

Majora laughed. Link felt it deep in his bones. The first day and Majora was active? How was that possible? Everything worked at a schedule and did  _ exactly  _ what he expected them to do. He felt Majora laugh again. He was laughing at Link no doubt. 

Today was fucking weird and Link fully accepted that. But this was different. 

Link dropped down from the upper half of the school, heading to the door. He needed to get out of here and find Tatl. That’s what he should do right now. 

Link threw open the door and hurried out. Something was wrong when he noticed he had entered the hallway to the bombers hideout. 

This was in East Clocktown. He had just left the school in West Clocktown. Was Link going insane? Gaps in his memory? He held no recollection of crossing the town and giving the code to let him come in here in the first place. 

“Tatl?” He yelled. “Tatl can you hear me?” He jogged down the corridor, further into the hideout. “Jim?” He called for one of the bombers. “Anyone else down here?”

Emptied out into the bottom level of the hideout, no one had responded to Link’s cries. He was starting to feel shivers up his spine, a feeling that someone was watching him.

A whirring noise, a statue behind him. His own pained face painted in stone behind him. 

Link didn’t try to interact with the statue, he ran away, up the stairs. A repeating whirring noise let him know that there was the statue behind him, disappearing and reappearing at will. 

He didn’t look behind him, he just ran. Getting to the top of the stairs he paid no mind to the lack of a bomber at the entrance, and ran into. . . South Clocktown. 

No. No no no no no no no. This was wrong, this was bad. This was very very very very very wrong. 

Link clutched his head in his hands. He was losing memory, he had to be. That was the only explanation as to why there was nothing there, why he was entering things and coming out of different things. Why so many things were off schedule. There should be people here! Workers in town complaining about their heavy burdens. There should be a swordsman in the school! A bomber at the entrance of the hideout!

Link was going mad and that was the only explanation. 

He began to turn around. Looking for someone, anyone. “Tatl?” He called out. “Tatl are you there?” A thought struck him. “Tatl. . . Are you real?” 

A redead screamed. And everything was white. 

\---

It was the dawn of a new day. Again. 

It was night, but the dawn of a new day. 

He was on top of the clock tower, only accessible on the third day. But that didn’t matter because it was the dawn of a new day. 

Tatl wasn’t here, but she was always gone at the dawn of a new day. 

Majora was there, silent, he never used to do that at the dawn of a new day.   


The moon was closer to the earth than it had ever been on the dawn of a new day. 

Link stood there. Still and his heart thumping. Blood rushing through his veins. His heart screaming to be let out of his chest. His muscles and tendons stretching and releasing as his chest fell up and down. Up and down. Up and down. The only thing he really knew at the moment. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. A steady ringing filled his ears. Piercing them. Hand clamped the sides of them but it was too late. He could feel the hot blood trickle through his fingers and onto his forearms. Down to his sleeves, droplets landing on the wooden floor. 

Today was the dawn of a new day. 

And he already wanted it to end. 

\---

Part of him wanted Majora to laugh, to do something, to do anything but float there. Link pulled his bow out, shooting as many arrows as he could towards the child demon. Hot tears scorched his face as he cried over frustration. What was going on? What was going on? What was going on? What was going on?

He fired at Majora again, Majora only giggled as the arrows plunged into his childlike body. Sinking deep into his wooden flesh and even sticking through completely. 

"That won't do you any good!" The demon cackled. Hideous laughter echoing from nowhere and everywhere all at once. 

Link backed away but found that he was unable. His small body was being lifted off the floor like. Hovering in midair. What the he-

Fire and electricity coursed through his veins as he was suddenly slammed against the ground. His clothes burning as if they were dry hay. 

It charred his skin, burning every hair on his body. 

Everything went black. 

\---

He was there again. Not at the beginning of the cycle, but here on top of the clock tower. The choruses of a new day ringing in his ears. 

Link wasted no time. He may have burned away the last time, but now was different. He ran to the nearest pot, something, anything would help. A magic potion? Okay maybe not everything. 

Glancing around, Majora paid him no mind as he ran, intent on getting to the door and leaving this place. 

He took a few leaps before he once more found himself aloft. Screaming at what was to come, Link almost expected the fire as it seared his eyes shut and stole the air from his lungs. 

Once more his body fell to the floor and all he knew was darkness.

\---

The third time. Hopefully his last but he was unsure. Link stood facing Majora. 

Was the demon to blame for his memory loss? Or was this all a fluke and he had never imagined anything. And the hallways did connect in such a way that they did. 

Did the statue of himself normally move? Was Link doomed to forever chase a dream that he could never achieve? Death in the form of the moon hung late and large over the town. Link could feel it's heat beating down upon him. 

Langly he remembered an item he carried. One that could get him out of this mess. Save him forever. 

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time. "Where did you get that instrument?" Tatl yelled. Wait, Tatl?

He looked up to see Tatl above him. She looked just as she did on his first last day of the cycle. When he picked up the ocarina as a deku scrub, still getting used to the laws of Termina. 

So today was the third day. But today should be the first day! And a new day! What day was it? Did the concept of Time even matter anymore? All Link wanted to do was cry and stop existing but the onward press of nature forced him to live despite it all. 

Ignoring the reappearance of Tatl, Link put the ocarina to his lips. He could only get a few notes of the Song of Time out before the flames burst through his tunic and skin. Covering every inch and forcing him to collapse on the floor.

\---

And here he was. Link had his wish. 

He existed of nothing. Saw nothing. Felt nothing. Smelled and tasted nothing. 

He truly stopped existing.

Was this death? 

All he heard was the laugh of an insane demon. giggling and cackling, laughter and screeches bouncing off nothing and leading into nothing. 

Link wasn't sure if he liked death or not. But it was one hell of a welcome change.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I really don't enjoy the creepypasta fanbase, and what it's done to good horror stories on the internet. But Ben Drowned holds a special place in my heart.


End file.
